1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of information processing technology, and in particular, to a method and system for providing scene data of a virtual world.
2. Related Art
In practical application, downloading methods for scene data have defects including slow data download, non-continual display of scene objects, and other defects that produce a poor user experience. Therefore, there is now a need to overcome the aforementioned one or more defects so that the user has a better use experience.